onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Statistiche Più o meno... puoi vedere il "WAM score" che è una sorta di indicatore dell'attività della wiki (quella pagina indica 5000 wiki a livello globale, noi siamo tipo 347°) oppure puoi visitare Speciale:WikiStats, se vai in attività per lingua puoi vedere l'attività delle wiki in una certa lingua. Re Discussione Secondo me c'è un problema di categorizzazione invece: la categoria cecchini nasce per raccogliere i personaggi che ricoprono il ruolo o la professione di cecchino, non come "categoria particolare" di utilizzatori di armi da fuoco. In pratica è l'equivalente di Categoria:Spadaccini. Poi ti faccio notare che spadaccini è sottocategoria di utilizzatori di armi da taglio, ma Categoria:Cecchini è sottocategoria di Abilità. Mi sembra di ricordare che fossi stato tu a voler spostare lì. Secondo me, entrambe devono essere sottocategoria di "utilizzatori di armi XX" e Categoria:Occupazioni. Ho capito, ma che vuol dire dai... se diciamo che i ruoli della ciurma sono capitano, navigatore, cuoco, spadaccino, cecchino ecc.. perchè spadaccino e cecchino non dovrebbero essere delle occupazioni? Poi se è quello il loro ruolo che ci possiamo fare noi? Sottolineo sempre che le metterei come categoria aggiuntiva, oltre a quelle già precedenti, che mi sembra legittimo. * Zambei. Citazioni Sì, premetto che quando avevo creato il portale, mi ero segnato tutte le citazioni interessanti fino alla fine della saga di Punk Hazard, inoltre devo ancora (sigh) finire di aggiungere quelle che mi ero segnato. Ti spiego come funziona: * Crei la pagina delle citazioni di un personaggio, chiamata Citazioni:Nome personaggio. Questa pagina sarà fatta in questo modo: Navigazione Categoria:Liste di citazioni * Crei la sottopagina /immagine (penso che sia case-sensitive, per cui la "i" va minuscola), in questo modo: Smoker primo piano.png Categoria:Sottopagine :In pratica serve per indicare il nome del file immagine del primo piano. Tra i noinclude metti anche il file stesso (questo non serve a niente, ma lo faccio in modo tale che la pagina risulti tra quelle che usano il file, così se si dovesse cancellare l'immagine si possa correggere) e la categoria. Non mi ricordo se serva, ma credo che il noinclude vada messo subito alla fine del nome senza spazi o a capi prima, per evitare errori. * Per aggiungere le citazioni, per ognuna di essi fai una sottopagina del tipo /1, /2, /3... in realtà possono avere qualunque nome, ma mi sembrava più semplice così. Ecco un esempio: Categoria:Citazioni di Smoker Categoria:Citazioni su Monkey D. Rufy Categoria:Citazioni generiche Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza :Usa per mettere la citazione e compilalo come fatto nelle altre citazioni. Ricordati di mettere la fonte, perché è molto comodo per controllare le "traduzioni alternative". C'è scritto tutto nella documentazione, cmq testo è il testo della citazione; nota è la nota che appare in basso a destra; vedi è il nome della pagina stessa della citazione (serve per mettere un link così da facilizzare la modifica della citazione); altro è il nome della pagina principale delle citazioni (la lista). * Le categorie funzionano così: in tanto, devi assicurarti che esista la categoria Citazioni di nome personaggio, con nome personaggio lo stesso nome usato per la pagina delle citazioni, che sarà sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per autore. Alla citazione quindi aggiungerai, sempre tra i tag noinclude, questa categoria (in pratica tutte le citazioni con questa categoria saranno visualizzate nella pagina del personaggio); poi se la citazione sta parlando di un altro personaggio in particolare o è direttamente rivolta a lui, aggiungerai la categoria Citazioni su nome del personaggio (stessa storia di prima, questo tipo di categoria sono sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per argomento - tutte le citazioni con questa categoria appariranno sulla pagina del personaggio); poi metti il tipo di citazione, se generica o umoristica; infine se aggiungi Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza, la citazione verrà messa in evidenza nella pagina del personaggio e potrà anche essere visualizzata casualmente nel portale delle citazioni o nella pagina principale della wiki. Per i dialoghi devi aggiungere anche la categoria Categoria:Citazioni di dialoghi. Profilo saga Ok ho iniziato a vedere un po' il template. Ho fatto una bozza della modifica che ti avevo suggerito, , però ci sono alcuni problemi, o meglio chiarimenti che dobbiamo discutere. Abbiamo 4 tipi di saghe: * "Maxisaga", come Saga del CP9. * "Minisaga", come Saga di Drum. * Filler, come Saga dopo Alabasta. * Miniavventura, come Il paradiso danzante di Jango (e alcune che sono anche state animate, come Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo). Ho messo la cronologia su due righe, distinguendo manga e anime, quindi per le minisaghe dovremmo sempre inserire sia le saghe precc/succ del manga che quelle dell'anime, in modo da creare due cronologie separate ed evitare la confusione che tu pensavi ci fosse prima (quando ogni tanto compariva la distinzione tra anime e manga). Il risultato è quello che vedi nella documentazione del template. Poi per le maxisaghe, secondo me non a senso scrivere manga o anime, per cui lascerei il "vecchio formato", come puoi vedere in uno degli esempi. Adesso ho dei dubbi su cosa fare per le filler e le miniavventure: per le filler, facciamo che compare un semplicce precc/succ come già avviene (es. Saga del recupero di Caesar) o mettiamo la cella in mezzo con scritto anime? Per la riga del manga però non si può mettere perchè la saga è appunto filler. Discorso simile per le miniaventure, per una che è stata animata come Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo secondo me dovremmo fare come per le minisaghe, ma per quelle che non sono state animate direi che basta il semplice precc/succ. Al limite per evitare troppi cambi di stile si può fare che si usa sempre il "nuovo stile", togliendo una riga se la saga non compare nel manga o nell'anime. In ogni caso non userei quello stile per le maxisaghe però. Non è vero che dobbiamo rimuoverlo, ma da quando si fa una cosa del genere? Quando uno andrà nella sua pagina vedrà che è un personaggio filler, nessun problema. Per il colors trap basta che spieghi cosa fanno ogni colore e se devi elencare le mosse, pazienza, non mi sembra che abbiamo bandito menzionare il nome delle mosse sulla wiki. Salterei la sezione della carne generica, mentre lascierei le definizioni dei cibi tipici giapponesi, dato che d'accordo che sono cibi comuni ma comuni in Giappone, non darei per scontato che si sappia cosa siano (o meglio, al pubblico italiano è utile avere la spiegazione). Salterei anche il rum a meno che non compaia qualche marca/tipo particolare mentre per i mandarini sarei incline a lasciarli solo per indicare il nome giapponese (mikan) perché da quello che ho capito non sono i nostri tipici mandarini e la traduzione è di fatto sbagliata. Ma mi prendi in giro!? XD Da quello che ho capito io, vuoi fare esattamente com'era prima! Ma prima mi avevi detto che non ti piaceva il fatto che quando c'era una saga filler di mezzo, ci fosse "un'alternativa" rispetto a quando non c'era e volevi mostrare entrambi i casi. Secondo me com'è desso è chiaro e non lascia spazio ad equivoci, per cui manterrei questo. Al meno per quanto riguarda il caso con la saga filler di mezzo. Non stare a provare, fammi vedere direttamente qualche tabella di esempio di come vuoi fare. :E cmq noi usiamo prec/succ anime e manga SEMPRE per le saghe della storia canonica a prescindere che ci siano saghe filler di mezzo. Usiamo l'alternativa semplice, per i tipi di saga che di solito non prevedono una versione per entrambi il manga e l'anime (come le miniavventure o le maxisaghe.) Ok. Cmq a me piace così com'è: la cronologia del manga e quella dell'anime sono distinte e chiare. Forse non ti convincono le ripetizioni, ma senza ritorniamo al problema di prima: le saghe solo canoniche e quelle con filler vicino sembrano avere due cronologie diverse, salti dal manga all'anime. * Per il profilo, secondo me nelle saghe della storia bisogna ripetere perchè così si distingue la cronologia dell'anime da quella del manga e uno può "navigare" seguendo quella che preferisce. In ogni caso, ho provato ed effettivamente si incasina il template cosa che non dovrebbe succedere per cui ci darò un'occhiata. * Per gli episodi, leggi la legenda: gli speciali sono episodi speciali trasmessi regolarmente, cioè nei giorni della programmazione dell'anime e che quindi "contano" come episodi (es. Episodio 291). Quelli "Speciale TV" sono trasmessi fuori dalla programmazione e quindi non rientrano nel conteggio degli episodi (es. Speciale TV 7). * Per il colore, a me il giallo piaceva per staccare ma effettivamente se si può distinguerlo dallo schema della saga è meglio, quindi se hai un colore da suggerire dimmi pure, farò qualche prova io stesso. * Onestamente non ho trovato il carpentiere, nel volume 11 ci sono gli schemi della Merry e io pensavo che la nave fosse stata progettata solo da lui... per gli altri due: Mamy Me e Daddy De. * Boh forse mi ricordo male, in ogni caso io sono convinto che vada bene così. * Per il blu, no sta malissimo secondo me il grigio e poi è un problema che ti sei fatto solo te! Prima di tutto il blu della tabella e il blu del film sono due blu diversi, poi l'intestazione blu è distaccata dalla tabella interna dove si usano gli schemi colore... che hai paura che uno pensi che TUTTA la saga di one piece sia una minisaga di un film!? * Per il nome, come diceva la mia prof in mancanza di cavalli trottano asini! Se neanche tu sai come chiamarli... poi vuoi proprio togliere il nome dalla tabella, ma allora la prima domanda che uno si fa è: ma perché ci sono degli episodi gialli? E come fa a capire che sono episodi speciali? O che differenza c'è con gli altri speciali? * Si mi ero dimenticato che il verde lo usiamo per le miniavventure, ma tieni presente che non ci sono schemi di miniavventure per gli episodi, per cui è fattibile (l'avevo usato per gli episodi riassuntivi se ti ricordi). Ci sono "milioni di colori", facile a dirsi, visivamente una volta che hai usato i colori primari devi iniziare ad usare sfumature che però sono simili a quelli, per cui se vuoi differenziare bene è difficile. Ad esempio, possiamo fare rosa però deve essere un rosa molto chiaro (che mi pare strano), però c'è già un viola degli OVA e il rosa vicino a quel grigio dei canonici non risalta molto (ma può funzionare). Se vuoi fare alcune prove "in diretta", se clicchi in firefox una casella colorata e poi selezioni "analizza elemento" ti esce fuori uno strumento per analizzare la pagina. Lì puoi fare alcune modifiche, appunto, "in diretta" che ovviamente le vedi solo te. Alla destra c'è un pannello per le regole css e dovrebbe già selezionarti le regole che si applicano all'elemento che hai selezionato, nel nostro caso gli schemi colore. Per cui se cambi i colori lì degli schemi colore vedrai già il risultato in diretta. Devi usare i codici esadecimali per i colori. * Per il rosso, il rosso "puro" mi sembra troppo sgargiante per i miei gusti, me sembrava meglio una tonalità più scura. Se vuoi proca con il modo che ti ho detto sopra per vedere altre tonalità. Posto qui in modo tale che sia tu che Leviathan possiate leggere. Ho letto quello che si è detto circa gli episodi speciali e gli Special TV e sono arrivato ad una conclusione: secondo me quello che potrebbe trarre in inganno in quella separazione è la convinzione che entrambi durino 20 minuti, forse la cosa non conta niente e sono io che mi sto facendo mille viaggi mentali XD però penso che se possa esistere una qualsivoglia confusione possa derivare dal fatto che così come sono messi potrebbero far capire che sono la stessa cosa, ossia episodi speciali trasmessi al posto del regolare. Secondo me per evitare questo tipo di confusione basterebbe aggiungere "Speciale TV di un ora trasmesso fra gli episodi". Forse non servirebbe a niente e forse sono anche il primo a dirlo XD ma secondo me già questo aiuterebbe a far capire a chi non sa niente che gli episodi speciali e gli Special TV sono due cose diverse, entrambi vengono trasmessi regolarmente al posto dell'episodio regolare, ma mentre il primo ha la durata standard l'altro dura di più, bensì un'ora ;). Questa è la mia conclusione, però siete liberi di ignorarla se pensate che non farebbe differenza XD ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 21:39, 28 lug, 2014 (UTC) Se pensi che altri vogliono dire la loro, per me aprilo pure. Cmq quello è solo il template di navigazione, la distinzione è chiara ed è uguale alla nostra nell'elenco degli episodi. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Guide/Fishman_Island_Saga http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_542 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_of_Nami Uno è un'episodio speciale di One Piece, l'altro è uno speciale di One Piece (ma non è un episodio della serie). Il termine TV special non è proprio campato per aria No, i filler sono diversi perché fanno parte della storia di One Piece (dell'anime). L'anime ha una storia a sé, poi alcune parti sono canoniche perchè uguali al manga, altre parti sono filler perché non sono presenti nel manga, ma fanno pur sempre parte della storia. Nell'anime la ciurma è stata a navarone, Ace ha seguito la ciurma per un po' nel deserto di Alabasta e così via... infatti certe volte questi eventi sono ripresi o ricordati in seguito. Gli speciali invece no, sono al di fuori della storia. Template navigazione Ho visto che hai cambiato l'ordine di alcuni template di navigazione, tanto per la cronaca io usavo questo "criterio" per ordinarli: ;Per i personaggi (credo che il gruppo sia più importante per i personaggi) # Gruppi in ordine di importanza. # Caratteristiche del personaggio (es fruttato o meno) # Razza # Miniavventure ; Per altro (oggetti, isole ed altro non sono legati intrinsecamente ad un gruppo per cui quello è meno improtante) # Tipo (es isola, oggetto, altro) # Gruppo # Altro Potrebbero servirci quando sarà il turno delle pagine dei videogiochi, averle già caricate ci avvantaggerebbe non poco ;) naturalmente non parlo di adesso anche perché la priorità è finire tutte le pagine che riguardano il manga e l'anime, parlo naturalmente tra qualche anno quando sarà tutto completo :) sì perché credo ci vorrà almeno un anno per completare tutte le pagine mancanti >.<. Comunque riguardo al colosseo stamattina ho notato che a parte per le regole e magari un paio di immagini dell'interno per il resto è completa, per cui se vuoi posso aggiungere io le cose mancanti in modo da sostituire il Bozza con Aggiorna ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:40, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Perdona la mia assenza, ma non ho avuto nemmeno un minuto di tempo. Non ho potuto far fare i Marine della G-5 all'utente Giovanni the non brave perché non sono 3 come pensavamo, ma ben 5 e le pagine sono lunghissime o imcomplete. Se per te va bene gli proporrei di tradurre gli alleti di Barbabianca, poiché ne mancano ancora parecchi. Vedi di non fartelo ripetere più: si scrive "perché" invece di "perchè", è chiaro?! Oneace (discussioni) 12:57, ago 12, 2014 (UTC) Si, ho utilizzato il traduttore, e me ne pento. Ho cercato di utlizzarlo al minimo, ma purtroppo le mie capacità traduttive sono (al contrario di come pensano tutti) mediocri. Ti ho mentito per non deludere le tue aspettative su di me, io volevo (e voglio ancora) aiutare questa wiki. Ti capisco se non mi vuoi più qui, lo capirò,però almeno voglio che tu sappia le ragioni per cui ti ho mentito sinceramente Giovanni the non brave (discussioni) 20:57, ago 13, 2014 (UTC) Kin'emon Sono d'accordo a metà: nei libri di storia c'è scritto tizio affronta caio, tizio vince, se si parla della storia di qualcuno, nel tuo esempio Napoleone. Se prendi un libro (capitolo di un libro) di storia sulla battaglia di Waterloo, eccome se trovi le mosse, le strategie usate e le varie fasi della battaglia. Altrimenti dov'è che si racconto che è successo in quelle battaglie? Io mi ricordo di aver letto approfondimenti su battaglie famose, come quelle di annibale, che erano molto interessanti e descrivevano le varie strategie usati così come le fasi delle battaglie. Per cui io mi aspettavo che la pagina di Marineford raccontasse la battaglia a grandi linee come fa adesso, mentre nella pagina della battaglia si raccontassero le varie fasi e gli scontri più dettagliatamente (esempio: Battaglia di Waterloo). # Ciò accade perché l'intera saga di Marineford parla dell'evento della battaglia, ma se abbiamo una pagina dedicata all'evento mi sembra ovvio che sia specifica. Fare una pagina un po' meno specifica solo per avere due pagine un po' diverse mi sembra poco sensato. Poi immagini siano simili, ma piccoli eventi che accadono al di fuori della battaglia, esempio cosaa fanno le supernove, che succede a sabaody, cosa fanno rufy&co prima di arrivare a marineford o le fasi prima della guerra, non sarebbero raccontate nella pagina dell'evento. # "Solo meganoide si ostina a fare così" non mi sembra un insulto diretto, capsico bene che giustamente ti irrita ma se lo blocchi per una cosa del genere sembrerebbe troppo "personale", senza contare che non si ottiene niente visto che semplicemente aspetterebbe un giorno. Tanto se ha torto, non si fa come dice lui per cui ignoralo, che te frega se lui continua a pensarla diversamente? Gli lascerò un messaggio cmq. Ho aggiornato i vari gruppi, frutti e robe varie più alcuni personaggi ed ho creato la pagina del 760, anche se purtroppo non sono riuscito a fare la distinzione dei personaggi tra Criminali e Altri. Stasera aggiorno gli ultimi personaggi mancanti così avrò aggiornato tutto sugli ultimi tre chap :) anche se per la loro storia come hai potuto vedere ho scritto solo il minimo perché altrimenti tra tre giorni ero ancora qua ad aggiornare XD ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:18, set 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ah lascia perdere, rileggendo la discussione sulla wiki inglese la romanizzazione era apparsa anche nei capitoli, per quello non è stata cambiata (i capitoli hanno la priorità, sono d'accordo). Non mi ricordo se il nome originale concide con quello italiano lo indichiamo lo stesso? Scusa per aver di nuovo cancellato la tua pagina di discussione... cmq, sì secondo me è sicuro considerare Chiqicheetah un utilizzatore di un frutto del diavolo (la prova è nella sua forma animale che non ha mani, ma zampe, a differenza di quella "normale"), ma non penso dobbiamo "dedurre" il nome anche se significa che non lo "sapremo" mai, semplicemente descriviamo il suo frutto nella pagina di Chiqicheetah stesso. Il problema è che se iniziamo a dedurre quei nomi allora perché non dovremmo giocare alla ruota della fortuna per ogni zoan che apparirà o è apparso e non ha un nome... quello è incoerente. Perché è incoerente non creare la pagina scusa? Non abbiamo mai creato pagine prima dei nomi ufficiali, sono sempre aperto ad eccezioni ma non ho capito il tuo ragionamento. Coerenza Ho visto la tua modifica ai pirati di barbanera. Per me va bene come hai fatto, ma mi sembra che stai prendendo troppo alla lettera la parola "coerenza", voglio dire solo perché qualcosa non l'abbiamo mai fatta sulle altre pagine non significa secondo me che non "possiamo" farla. Abbiamo i layout che sono linee guida per gli articoli, se dobbiamo (esempio) descrivere in un punto la forza di una ciurma e questa ciurma è molto variegata e compelessa, nulla ci vieta di analizzare la forza della ciurma riassumendo la forza di ogni membro. Come ho detto, mi va bene la tua modifica, ma era solo per dirti che ci sono sempre eccezioni o casi particolari. Stavo pensando, visto che stai facendo le pagine dei personaggi degli speciali tv, se non ti piace scrivere "speciale tv" nel paragrafo introduttivo, possiamo scrivere il titolo dello speciale. Poi non siamo obbligati proprio a scriverlo visto chè è già specificato nel profilo, possiamo semplicemente scrivere "Tizio è un personaggio non canonico". # Forse è meglio metterlo nelle curiosità, ma credo di aver messo la nota lì perché da quello che ho capito anche i titoli erano sbagliati, per cui la lista che abbiamo noi si riferisce ai titoli corretti e in teoria esiste "una prima versione" diversa. # Sì ma se ti ricordi avevamo eliminato gli episodi riassuntivi (e in ogni caso quell'episodio non faceva parte della serie). Secondo me si risolve benissimo non dicendolo e chiamandolo lo stesso episodio riassuntivo. Non dobbiamo per forza usare la stessa formula, possiamo dire "XXX è un episodio riassuntivo trasmesso tra gli episodi X e Y". Ma c'è un giorno in cui non vuoi togliere qualcosa? XD Se vogliamo essere una wiki completa su one piece, allora dobbiamo fornire tutte le informazioni su one piece, non solo quelle che piacciono a noi, e one piece è un franchise che non si limita al manga. Se pensi che dobbiamo attinerci strettamente al manga allora non dovremmo neanche menzionare nulla dell'anime o avere immagini dell'anime. Pensala come un piccolo speciale, è solo una pagina in fondo. Re dei pirati Ho annullato le tue modifiche perché prima vorrei decidere che fare, poi aggiornerò i template. * Per la categoria ho visto che hai fatto "Episodi bonus", per me va bene. Al massimo se non ti piace il nome potremmo usare "Cortometraggi" (onestamente non so cosa qualifichi un "cortometraggio" ad eccezione del fatto che sia corto!) * Non ho capito perché vuoi assimilare questi episodi ai film... non c'entrano nulla gli uni con gli altri. Forse è perché i primi erano trasmessi assieme ai film, ma ti ricordo che quelli sui teatrini di cappello di paglia sono stati trasmessi con gli episodi normali. * Onestamente non lo so. Penso lo sia per i corti trasmessi con gli episodi, ma non so per i film perché non ho capito le modalità con cui siano stati trasmessi. Mi spiego, quei corti non fanno parte del film, credo siano letteralmente episodi bonus trasmessi in aggiunta al film. Poi forse quelli trasmessi con i film non sono stati proiettati al cinema, ma rilasciati con il DVD? Non mi ricordo... * Normalmente sarei d'accordo a rinominarli come il titolo generico, ma penso che per questi dovremmo lasciare il nome tradotto. Il motivo sono i teatrini di cappello di paglia: eventualmente creeremo anche le pagine su di essi, per cui nella stessa pagina avremo sia la sezione per il manga che quella per l'anime. In pratica, sarebbero qualcosa come le miniavventure... * Come ho detto prima, non vedo il motivo di mescolare questi episodi con i film, per cui lascerei il loro schema colore. * Ripensandoci, va bene fare la categoria cortometraggi e chiamarli così nell'introduzione, però in effetti non cambierei TUTTO il resto (template, schemi...). Primo perché tanto non è "visibile", poi perché anche "episodi bonus" è legittimo come nome in quanto sono letteralmente bouns, ovvero episodi trasmessi in aggiunta ad altro. Un cortometraggio mi da l'idea cmq di qualcosa di "autonomo". Questo solo per dire che anche episodi bonus non va così male. * Usa quello degli episodi, semplicemente lascia in bianco le informazioni mancanti. Anche per molti personaggi mancano un sacco di campi, ma usiamo lo stesso il profilo personaggio! * Direi alloro di non mettere i registi per quelli dei film (a meno che non si trova un conferma da qualche parte), ma solo per quelli degli episodi normali. * Non li hai mai letti? en:One Piece Omake Solo alcuni sono stati animati. Invece gli episodi bonus come quello del calcio sono originali. Sì ne sono consapevole, però: * Le pagine richieste dovute a link "non aggiornati" le puoi correggere "purgando" la pagina, cioè aggiungendo ?action=purge all'URL o cliccando sull'orologio che dovresti vedere in alto. Tuttavia si dovrebbe fare su tutte le pagine che usano quel template (ma forse basta farlo nella pagina del template). Tieni presente che normalmente la cache impiega qualche giorno ad aggiornarsi. * Le pagine mancanti delle discussioni dei template, non so perché compaiono ancora. Questa modifica doveva risolvere il problema e infatti l'ha risolto in tutti gli altri template eccetto quelli di navigazione. Chiederò aiuto in giro. * Se vuoi cancellare e ricreare una pagina, per lo meno usa la funzione ripristina! Ma non penso sia il caso di farlo per queste pagine, vedrò di risolverlo in un'altra maniera. Non non è il problema del ripristina, semplicemente sono le liste DPL che creano le pagine richieste e ci mettono troppo tempo ad "far sapere" che non richiedono più quella pagina. Quanto tempo fa sono state cancellate le pagine richieste? Secondo me si tratta solo di aspettare. E purgare la pagina fa la stessa cosa che fai te, solo che temo si debba fare su tutte le pagine che usano il template per aggiornare le pagine richieste. Sì, proprio inventato, così come è inventato che Barrels è morto... PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:58, nov 15, 2014 (UTC) Viene spiegato chiaramente che la Marina ha preso un ragazzo in custodia, e tenendo conto che le probabilità che Dory/X Drake sia l'unico ad essere rimasto fuori dalla gabbia per uccelli... ma tanto sono quasi certo che il prossimo chap ce ne darà la conferma definitiva. Riguardo Barrels dubito che se avesse perso i sensi Doflamingo si sarebbe seduto sopra di lui, è una cosa che ha fatto anche a Marineford su una fila di cadaveri, è vero erano pg minori per cui è normale che siano morti, ma tenendo conto che questo è un Flashback le probabilità che sia morto penso siano alte considerando che Doflamingo ci è seduto sopra. PGV 2 (discussioni) 13:18, nov 16, 2014 (UTC) Canzoni Saranno anche raccontati nella pagina degli episodi (forse perché sono nello stesso episodio), ma i link dei "bonus" non puntano agli episodi. Quegli episodi sono le trasposizioni animate di alcuni teatrini e prima o poi faremo anche quelle pagine e quindi saranno descritti per dettagli lì. In pratica, verrà fuori una cosa analoga a Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo per esempio. Non mi ricordo come sia la situazione nel template cronologia, ma credo che non ci sia nessuno dei bonus, quindi al massimo li aggiungiamo. E se c'è un'incoerenza, trovo molto meglio separarli tuttu piuttosto che il contrario visto che non vedo il motivo di fare ciò: non c'entrano nulla con gli "episodi padre". I bonus sono dei corti trasmessi assieme a qualcos'altro ma sono indipendenti. Non so se hai visto qualche film d'animazione ultimamente al cinema, ma ogni tanto prima del film trasmetto un corto (io mi ricordo di averne visto uno prima di Big Hero 6). Beh, ti sentiresti di assimilare quel corto al film? Io direi di no perché non c'entra nulla l'uno con l'altro. "Contraddizione" mi sembra improprio, al massimo potrebbe essere una ripetizione. Non saprei cmq, credo che sia una cosa da revisionare quando verranno create le pagine dei teatrini. Allora potremmo decidere che fare, per il momento potremmo tenere le pagine così come soluzione temporanea. Se pensi poi sia proprio necessario correggere, per me è uguale. Per l'immagine si dovrebbe rifare da capo, se si vuole togliere la parte dei corti. Per il riassunto, possiamo semplicemente scrivere "alla fine dell'episodio è stato trasmesso il corto "xxxxx" (con link)", poi il riassunto del corto si farà in quella pagina. Una cosa simile dovrebbe essere fatta anche per i film, secondo me, anche solo scrivendolo nelle curiosità. Per il nome della pagina, onestamente per i "bonus" lascierei i nomi originali per due ragioni: * Non la vedo proprio come una serie di episodi... * Tra questi episodi ci sono i teatrini, ma le pagine dei teatrini avranno le pagine con i propri nomi. Quindi non ci sarà "l'episodio bonus 4" ma il teatrino "chopperman". Quindi mi sembrebbe anomalo avere delle pagine con un titolo normale e alcune con un titolo "seriale". Se pensi possa entrare in qualche tipo di "contraddizione", potremmo eliminare i numeri "ordinali" nella pagina Episodi e film, in pratica gli episodi bonus avrebbero solo il nome "bonus" senza nessun numero. Ho fatto questa modifica. (In realtà poi il numero è nascosto cosicché i link continuino a funzionare). Fino ad ora, gli episodi "bonus" sono stati tutti dei veri e propri corti animati di cui la maggior parte sono orginali, non esiste una versione manga. Tra questi bonus, ci sono anche quelli dei teatrini che sono delle ministorie a pannelli che di solito venivano messe nei databook (e non tutti i teatrini sono stati animati, infatti se non ricordo male ce ne sono tipo 13). Non ho capito cosa intendi con "ma metterei lo stesso il titolo generico "bonus X" (quindi senza la parola episodio)", Metteresti dove? Veramente spesso si usa il titolo come nome della pagina, è perfettamente legittimo. Per gli episodi normali noi usiamo il nome generico perché è più semplice e comodo. In ogni caso, secondo me non possiamo discutere adesso se poi tanto ci dimentichiamo tutto tra una settimana... credo sia meglio discuterne quando effettivamente si creano le pagine, una volta fatte si fanno delle prove per vedere qual è la soluzione migliore. Non si finisce mai di imparare, soprattutto per me che sono agli inizi! Non esimerti dal correggermi se dovessi sbagliare qualcosa in futuro. Seguivo One Piece in TV anni fa, poi dopo le Sabaody cominciai a guardare gli episodi in sub ita man mano che uscivano in Giappone. Poi nel 2011 mi sono fermato completamente e nel 2014 ho cominciato a seguire la saga di Dressrosa con i manga ma non ci capivo niente essendomi perso moltissimo (non solo delle ultime saghe, ma anche grossa parte della storia dagli inizi). Conscio delle mie lacune, desideroso di conoscere più a fondo l'universo di One Piece, e animato dal più profondo disprezzo per il doppiaggio italiano, ho deciso di ricominciare da capo a guardare gli episodi in sub ita, e attualmente sono alla saga di Amazon Lily. Leggo con non molto interesse i manga quando escono e penso di fermarmi fra qualche settimana e proseguire solo con gli anime (che apprezzo molto di più). A volte guardo i manga per capire cosa cambia con l'anime. Le mie conoscenze di inglese sono poco più che basilari, non saprei descrivertele con precisioni ma ho frequentato qualche forum inglese postando qualcosa ogni tanto (non senza difficoltà). Utilizzando come criterio di giudizio i livelli del Cambridge, dovrei essere a metà tra B1 e B2. Questo è quanto. P.S. non ho messo alcun titolo, non so se bisogna farlo, ho semplicemente selezionato "manda un messaggio". -Dex0412 (discussioni) 19:38, feb 15, 2015 (UTC) È un'ottima cosa e sono a disposizione, ti chiedo però di aspettare un paio di settimane circa, il tempo che mi guardo tutta la saga di Marineford così avrò molta più dimestichezza con gli argomenti, oltre ad evitare mezzi spoiler (la storia già la so, ma non nei dettagli..). Ti mando un messaggio sulla tua discussione appena sono disponibile! --Dex0412 (discussioni) 20:31, feb 15, 2015 (UTC) Per guardare gli episodi vado su questo sito http://animenod.altervista.org/homepage/onepiece.php, che carica abbastanza velocemente, soprattutto se scegli come player exashare o streamin. Se manca un episodio comunque, cerco sul vecchio youtube e molto spesso li trovo. Fammi sapere su quale sito guardi gli episodi ;). Blackout 98 (discussioni) 08:57, feb 16, 2015 (UTC) Nel frattempo ti faccio sapere tutte le modifiche in modo tale che se qualcuno non ci riesce qualcun altro lo sostituisce nel cambio, riguardo il cambiare il nome del pirata se ci riesco lo faccio oggi pomeriggio/stasera, per i due frutti di Trebol e Pica direi che è meglio aspettare di sapere l'ultimo, ossia quello di Gladius. PGV 2 (discussioni) 11:14, feb 16, 2015 (UTC) Ho controllato Caesar, la pagina è molto lunga e quindi vado per ordine: * L'aspetto l'ho fatto io poco tempo fa e dovrebbe andare bene, al massimo devo aggiungere il travestimento che ha a Dressrosa. * Il carattere che c'è sulla pagina va bene e corrisponde a quello della wiki inglese, bisogna solo aggiungere 3-4 paragrafi mancanti. * Le relazioni anche sono buone, ne mancano alcune, ma quelle che ci sono devono solo essere completate perchè ferme a metà saga di Punk Hazard. * La forza e abilità deve essere rifatta da zero, visto che mancano le capacità fisiche e quelle scientifiche. * Il passato personalmente mi sembra troppo incentrato sull'isola, più che su Caesar; io proporrei di prendere il passato dalla storia di Punk Hazard, che è perfetta (probabilmente l'hai fatta tu), e modificarlo un po' aggiungendo Big Mom e altro. * Il salto temporale non è malaccio e lo posso anche aggiustare. * La saga di Punk Hazard invece è da rifare perchè ci sono molte vene di "recentismo" ed è incompleta. Questo è il mio parere, se non sei d'accordo con qualcosa fammi sapere. Blackout 98 (discussioni) 21:53, feb 16, 2015 (UTC) Alleati Di quali alleati stiamo parlando? Se intendi non creare le pagine, no, non significa nulla. Sono personaggi menzionati solo in un databook come viene spiegato nella pagina, non possiamo mica fare finta di nulla. Non capisco mai questo tuo ragionamento "...allora non esistono". Piuttosto potremmo non considerarli canonici (magari metterli in una categoria come questa) dal momento che non sono apparsi nel manga, ammesso che non consideriamo i databook come parte del manga, però allora anche i personaggi che appaiono solo nelle SBS sarebbero lo stesso e visto che mi sembra he trattiamo le SBS come canoniche quello non sia il caso allora. Poi questo ci riporta anche alla questa mia proposta visto che non tutta la roba non canonica è necessariamente filler. Inoltre continuo a pensare che tu non dovresti cancellare le vecchie versioni delle immagini. Non c'è alcun motivo per farlo, sarebbe come cancellare le vecchie versioni degli articoli e soprattutto se lo fai "perché non ti piacciono". Come vedi che accade spesso sulla wiki inglese, è sempre meglio tenere le vecchie versioni perché certe volte per alcuni sono meglio, o anche solo per vedere la cronologia dell'immagine. E come ho già detto, non le stai neanche cancellando, ma solo nascondendo, per cui non c'è neanche un reale guadagno. Li nascondi nel senso che sono appunto recuperabili e visualizzabili (come quasi tutto). Però il mio punto è, per quale motivo tu dovresti nasconderle in primo luogo... cioè la cronologia di un'immagine è in pratica un registro, come la cronologia degli articoli, i vari registri o anche lo stesso registro delle cancellazioni. Quindi mi chiedo, perché mai pensi sia il caso di cancellare quelle vecchie versioni, che si possono cmq recuperare, e non magari le vecchie versioni degli articoli o nascondere i registri. Anche negli articoli uno può annullare le modifiche, non è la stessa cosa? Saranno pure immagini inadatte, ma fanno parte dei passati contributi come tutto il resto. La possibilità di cancellare le vecchie versioni delle immagini esiste solamente per nascondere immagini spam. Tu cancelli le pagine inadatte, così come le immagini. Non le versioni, solamente perché sono "inadatte". Non si cancellano le versioni precedenti perché va contro il principio della wiki stessa (non questa wiki, intendo le wiki in genere), ovvero che si tratta di un progetto collaborativo creato dai contributi di tutti. Perché cacellando, o nascondendo in questo caso, le versioni precedenti tu di fatto rimuovi i contributi, o per lo meno la loro traccia, di coloro che li hanno fatti. Questo può sembrarti un dettagli inutile, ma per principio non lo è in quanto per arrivare alla versione migliore attuale, si è passati per tutte quelle versioni "inadatte" e al tempo quelle erano le versioni migliori. Esempio: tu crei una pagina, io faccio una modifica e cancello la tua versione, adesso la pagina risulta essere creata solamente da te. C'è un motivo per cui quando tu copi una pagina di una wiki ti viene richiesto di linkare a pagina originale e i suoi autori (tramite ad esempio la cronologia). Questa cosa è presente nelle pagine della licenza di Wikia, Wikipedia e simili. Se così non fosse, allora non ci sarebbe motivo per rendere queste versioni pubblicamente accessibili, basterebbero solo le ultime. In fatti certi siti che si basano sul software mediawiki, sono fatti così in quanto non sono pubblicamente accessibili/modificabili, quindi non hanno motivo di rendere pubbliche le vecchie versioni. Il frutto di Gladius è stato chiamato "Bang Bang", nel frattempo te lo faccio sapere, poi se trovo un attimo di tempo correggo i nomi dei tre frutti di Pica, Trebol e Gladius. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:39, feb 17, 2015 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide! Sono tornato dopo mesi di assenza a causa di molti impegni e un computer disastrato... Mi spiace dirtelo, ma non ho molto tempo ne voglia di dedicarmi ai capitoli. Ci sono però molte cose che vorrei fare e alcune buone idee da presentarti. Oneace (discussioni) 09:45, feb 18, 2015 (UTC) Forse per i tre frutti di Gladius, Pica e Trebol è meglio utilizzare il Levibox, mi sono accorto che a differenza dello Swim Swim e del Flap Flap questi tre hanno molte pagine con dei rimandi al link senza però che sia presente la parola stessa nella pagina (ad esempio un rimando al link con scritto semplicemente "i suoi poteri" o qualcosa del genere), per cui forse per questi tre è meglio utilizzare il Levibot. PGV 2 (discussioni) 14:03, feb 18, 2015 (UTC) Ho cambiato i frutti di Gladius, Pica e Trebol ed anche i nomi nelle pagine che le contenevano, tuttavia credo ne siano rimaste altre dato che la Ricerca non le ha selezionate tutte (ad esempio Paramisha e Rogia le ho modificate senza che fosse la ricerca a segnalarmele) e in più sono rimaste le altre pagine che hanno il rimando del link senza però contenere il nome nella pagina. PGV 2 (discussioni) 19:09, feb 18, 2015 (UTC) Ho tolto la bozza alla pagina di Wiper poiché mi sembrava completa e pensavo vi foste dimenticati di toglierlo. Sapresti dirmi cosa è successo al template "galleria"? Confrontalo con quello della wiki inglese. Oneace (discussioni) 19:17, feb 18, 2015 (UTC) Con la storia ho finito, mi sarei occupato oggi del carattere. Blackout 98 (discussioni) 13:15, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Comincio subito. A proposito, potresti dirmi il sito dove guardi gli episodi nel caso io non lo trovassi? Blackout 98 (discussioni) 13:33, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Posso porti una domanda di carattere tecnico? Prima nella barra laterale di modifica era presente la funzione "precarica template", che mi permetteva di caricare i profili dei personaggi, ciurme, gruppi... Ora però mi sono accorto che non c'è più e, dato che è una comodità, come posso riottenerlo? È un problema temporaneo? Blackout 98 (discussioni) 20:22, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Non so perché ti abbia bloccato e non penso possa "perorare" la tua causa. Al massimo posso chiedere che ti rispondano, anche se non penso aiuti molto il fatto che tu sia stato sarcastico nella tua pagina... Grazie, avevo intenzione da un po' di fare questo tipo di lavoro, ora passo alla ciurma di Creek, Wapol.. Riguardo l'episodio 4 che devo fare, non sono riuscito a trovarlo, comunque da oggi su italia 2 comincia di nuovo one piece (lo stanno trasmettendo ora) dall'episodio 1, quindi se aspetti quattro giorni lo faccio ;) Blackout 98 (discussioni) 15:49, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Ho controllato e finora sono apparse solo le pagine che avevano i nomi "sbagliati" solo sui template e non nei testi, questo dovrebbe essere un bene, ma credo che per verificare meglio bisogna aspettare almeno che spariscano le pagine con i template. PGV 2 (discussioni) 18:54, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Navigazione film E certo, perché uno che fino a diversi mesi fa sistemava le pagine e link che chiedevi è snob, certo, abbiamo due concetti molto diversi per quanto riguarda il significato di snob. Mi spiace ma questa tua descrizione non sta in piedi, io sto facendo gioco di squadra dato che vi risparmio ogni settimana l'aggiornamento della pagina settimanale e soprattutto il caricamento delle nuove immagini che tu e Leviathan odiate così tanto, mi sembra solo uno dei tuoi modi di trovare una giustificazione al fatto che non faccia come mi dici. E di certo la mia vita sulla Wiki non terminerà perché dopo due anni io mi sia rotto dei tuoi comportamenti e non abbia fatto nulla per danneggiare la Wiki, perché guarda le cose come stanno, io finora non ho fatto nulla per danneggiare la Wiki e non ho mancato di rispetto né a te né a Leviathan, e questo è un dato di fatto, anche nelle passate discussioni ho alzato i toni ma senza mai mancare di rispetto a nessuno, quindi sei libero di bannarmi e fare quello che vuoi, ma in questo caso dimostreresti solo ciò che sto dicendo, ossia che mi hai cacciato esclusivamente perché non obbedivo ai tuoi ordini dato che nel corso di questi due anni ho risparmiato a te e a Leviathan un paio di grane, non ho mai dato noie alla Wiki a differenza di molti altri e fino ad ora non ho mancato di rispetto a nessuno. Per cui vedi di abbassare la cresta, e te lo dico chiaramente: non rompermi i pepinos con questi discorsi inutili e pieni di ego e la nostra convivenza sarà pacifica. --PGV 2 (discussioni) 12:41, mar 5, 2015 (UTC) Riguardo ai link rossi: non dovrebbero esserci siccome viene usato , ma per colpa di quel bug la pagina delle pagine richieste non è aggiornata correttamente con il template. Stranamente in altre situazioni simile, quel trucco di cancellare e ripristinare aveva funzionato, ma non sempre, quidni non so cosa dirti. In ogni caso, quei link rossi sono generati dai "link automatici", ovvero dal fatto che mettendo uno di quei template i link prec/succ sono generati in automatico. Quindi, teoricamente, un modo per evitare quei link rosso (visto che l'uso di non funziona correttamente), sarebbe quello di forzare i link precedente successivo e lasciarli vuoti, inserendo qualcosa del tipo | prec = (L'uso del commento è necessario altrimenti il paramentro viene ignorato) nelle pagine marginali di una serie (es il primo film, il primo capitolo...). Inoltre i parametri succ/prec sono necessari perché non sempre ci sono episodi che seguono un'ordine regolare, ad esempio Episodio 0. Tutti i profilo possono essere pre-caricati nell'editor usando il preload, se non lo avessi notato da qualche parte nella finestra di modifica c'è un menu con scritto "precarica un template". Scegliendo un template, verrà caricato il codice nella posizione corrente del cursore. Ho aggiunto la storia al Puzzle Puzzle, potresti controllarla perfavore? Forse mi sono dilungato troppo. Blackout 98 (discussioni) 17:42, apr 5, 2015 (UTC) Non sono d'accordo sull'episodio 0, il "nome episodio 0" non ha niente a che fare con l'ordine in realtà o con l'episodio 1. Per cui dire l'episodio 0 viene prima dell'1 non ha molto senso. Il template link funziona come dovrebbe, solamente non funziona per correggere dei problemi già esistenti per qualche strano motivo. Puoi vedere anche te: }} Questo if ha un'opzione con un link inesistente, ma non viene "stampato" per cui non si dovrebbe mai creare la "richiesta di quella pagina". Stessa cosa vale per . Revisioni No, non capisco questa tua fissa che ti è venuta solo ultimamente, le vecchie versioni delle immagini si cancellano solo se sono spam/vandalismi, è per quello che esiste l'opzione (altrimenti uno potrebbe caricare un'immagine porno e uno non potrebbe nasconderla). Non si cancellano, se sono inadatte, brutte, inutili o altro, non ha senso quindi fattene una ragione. Se il file intero non ha senso, allora si cancella quello. Mi spieghi che senso ha una cronologia del file se non mostra la cronologia del file? Se uno carica un'immagine inadatta, semplicemente, come sempre, si annulla la modifica nello stesso modo in cui annulli una modifica di una pagina. Quando parlavo di spam/vandalismo, intendevo proprio immagini che NON puoi far vedere, da nessuna parte, non di immagini carica in buona fede che di fatto non vanno bene. Il problema è che nella tua definizione di "inadatto", "interessante" ecc., ci fai rientrare di tutto. Infatti ogni giorno cancelli o rimuovi qualcosa con l'idea che così facendo migliori in qualche modo la wiki, cosa che spesso trovo discutibile. Hai questa convinzione che mantenere le vecchie versioni "inadatte" abbassi lo "standard della wiki" o incentivi gli utenti a caricarne altre. È una cosa che non ha senso, su NESSUNA wiki fanno questo lavoro, a dimostrazione del fatto che non è quello il caso. Poi cancellando le versioni che TU ritieni inadatte imponi ancora più fortemente il tuo punto di vista perché non lasci la possibilità agli altri di dire la loro. La cronologia dei file non è una cosa che viene pubblicata in prima pagina e che quindi deve essere "bella", è uno strumento a disposizione degli utenti. Poi anche nel tuo esempio precedente, secondo me l'immagine della piscina del castello o della costa andavano bene al tempo perché era il meglio che potevamo mostrare. Tu dici che non dobbiamo vergognarci di un profilo senza immagini, ma vale anche il discorso inverso, anche perché se non metti nessuna immagini stai implicitamente affermando che non è mai apparsa/stata rappresentata cosa che non è vera. No, non mi appello alla scusa "lo fanno tutti" e basta, sto dicendo che è così che la pagina va usata perché è per quello che è stata fatta. E se vuoi degli esempi più importanti vedi wikipedia o le altre wiki più popolari. Inoltre, non cancellare nemmeno le "versioni ripristinate", come dimostrano le wiki con più utenti (e non mi riferisco a quella di One Piece) è piuttosto comune che alcune modifiche vengano annullate o che ci siano anche edit war. È da pazzi stare lì a cancellare tutte le vesioni doppioni, nonché così facendo si nascondono i motivi per cui sono state ripristinate allo stesso modo di come non si nascondono le revisioni degli articoli. In conclusione, sebbene non ti piace, non vanno mai cancellate le versioni delle immagini a meno che non sia spam. Logo Vedo spesso che cancelli immagini perché si vede il logo della toei... secondo me quello non è un problema perché è inevitabile che ci sia, a meno che uno non ritagli l'immagine. Quello che possiamo tranquillamente evitare di caricare è il logo della mediaset. Quello che voglio dire è che tutte le immagini dell'anime hanno il logo giapponese, ed infatti molte immagini che usiamo ce l'hanno. Poi non si vede neanche, mi sembra stupido dire "non usiamo questa immagine perché c'è il logo di quelli che hanno fatto la suddetta immagine". Sarebbe come dire che non dobbiamo caricare le cover se hanno le scritte commerciali (sì ok, poi dopo le sostituiamo) o le cover dei volumi perché hanno il logo della shueisha. Invece per il logo della mediaset, lo sostituiamo perché il logo giapponese è molto meno appariscente. Ma non abbiamo mai detto che non possiamo caricare immagini con il logo. Mi sembra una restrizione troppo limitante e non necessaria. Inoltre se per togliere il logo, mi ci metti una sfocatarura, io preferisco tenermi il logo francamente. Film "Il film #" suona malissimo, non è molto meglio com'era prima? ("titolo" è il # film") Secondo me non siamo obbligati ad usare "per coerenza" lo stesso formato nella frase di apertura, voglio dire, la coerenza sta che nella frase di apertura scriviamo il titolo dell'episodio. Per capitoli ed episodi, che hanno una numerazione esplicita, ha senso scrivere "Il capitolo # si intitola xxx", ma per il resto suona male. Visto che entrambi siamo d'accordo che suona male, perché dovremmo mantenerlo così? Mica è incoerente. Mi piace già di più. Poi ti lascio con un suggerimento che sarebbe laborioso da mettere in pratica (=devo studiarmi come farlo con il bot), ma in tanto lo butto lì, stilisticamente credo che dovremmo mettere anche il titolo in grassetto, dato che è quello di fatto il soggetto della pagina. Es.: L'episodio 394 si intitola "Una sirena da salvare". Grazie Scusami per il disagio e grazie per aver lasciato la mia modifica. Se posso essere utile in qualche cosa fammi sapere! Diego Borsalino (discussioni) 13:31, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Rieccomi! Perdona la mia lunga assenza, ma ho il PC completamente fuori uso e prima di acquistare il nuovo passerà un po' di tempo. Potrei comunque provare a dare una mano usando il telefono, ma non posso fare cose complesse come creare pagine, caricare immagini e quant'altro. Se posso fare qualcosa di semplice ma utile, sono disponibile a farlo. Oneace (discussioni) 17:28, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Sì, ce le ho ancora le idee. Però penso che sarebbe più opportuno aprire una discussione a riguardo, visto che non avrebbe senso parlarne solo con te. Oneace (discussioni) 18:24, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Seguo l'anime, sono arrivato esatamente alla puntata 589 "Il peggiore del mondo. Il terribile scenziato caesar". Con l'inglese me la cavo bene e sono disponibile anche per tradurre. Appena possibile mi metteró alla ricerca di pagine da creare e da completare :) 79.47.224.138 20:31, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Seguo l'anime, sono arrivato esatamente alla puntata 589 "Il peggiore del mondo. Il terribile scenziato caesar". Con l'inglese me la cavo bene e sono disponibile anche per tradurre. Appena possibile mi metteró alla ricerca di pagine da creare e da completare :) Diego Borsalino (discussioni) 20:36, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Ho tradotto la pagina come richiesto. Spero vada bene! Diego Borsalino (discussioni) 22:35, giu 20, 2015 (UTC) Potresti dirmi come faccio ad aprire una discussione per favore? Devo andare su "forum"? Oneace (discussioni) 11:50, giu 21, 2015 (UTC) Episodi A quanto mi hanno detto su facebook, oggi hanno trasmesso su italia 2 gli episodi 156 e 157. Se leggi il commento ha detto che su italia 1 avevano messo OP per una settimana ma poi l'hanno rimpiazzato con i simpson. Sarebbe un lavoraccio! Col computer davanti potrei fare anche 2 capitoli al giorno, ma col telefono sarebbe un'impresa titanica creare un articolo da zero. Semmai dammi qualche piccola pagina da restaurare o tradurre.Oneace (discussioni) 17:30, giu 23, 2015 (UTC) Ho sistemato George Match, quindi devi solo ricontrollarlo e aggiungere l'immagine del profilo. Purtroppo non solo come fare a caricare le immagini dal telefono, nel senso mi permette di caricare quelle della galleria, ma non so come salvarle con nome. Ti chiedo di incollarmi la pagina di Mountain Ricky, così la traduco e con i pirati di Foxy abbiamo finito. Penso che dovresti dare una controllata a Shiraoshi che un utente restaurò tempo fa. È tradotta abbastanza bene e andrebbe inserita solo qualche immagine se non sbaglio. PS: domani continuo la discussione sul forum.Oneace (discussioni) 15:47, giu 26, 2015 (UTC) Ho visto che la pagina di Schollzo è abbastanza breve, quindi c'è la faccio anche da solo. Mi occupo di quella? Oneace (discussioni) 18:13, giu 26, 2015 (UTC) Ho sistemato Schollzo, Kop e Kiev. Quindi devi solo ricontrollarli e togliere la bozza. Più avanti penso che mi occuperò anche di Zanbai, così tutti quelli della Franky Family sono sistemati. Oneace (discussioni) 16:04, giu 30, 2015 (UTC) Avevo spostato le immagini nella pagina di Sakazuki per caricarne una prima. Non ha senso mettere l'immagine in cui uccide Ace all'inizio della saga e accanto a un paragrafo che parla di tutt'altro. Ti chiedo di rimetterle come prima. PS: cosa aspetti a togliere le bozze a quelli della Franky Family?Oneace (discussioni) 15:27, lug 4, 2015 (UTC) Re:episodi Se contini a cancellare e giudicare i commenti degli altri, crei un clima di ostilità e negatività nei nostri confronti. Se la gente scrive cose stupide, chi le dice passerà per stupido, non te ne devi curare più di tanto. Se gli lasci un po' di spazio, magari qualcuno ritorna e perché no in futuro si registra anche come è già successo. Chi vorrebbe tornare se viene continuamente censurato o criticato? Quella è una pratica che non porterà nessun risultato. E secondo te perché se ne sono andati? Perché se uno non si trova bene, perché dovrebbe rimanere scusa... tu mi dirai, chissenefrega, se non hanno la volontà allora non ci servono e quello che vuoi, ma di fatto una community si crea in questo modo. Se tutte le volte che si registra uno lo insulti e lo pretti a bacchettate, non stupirti se poi rimaniamo solo io e te. Insultali davanti allo schermo, non sul sito. Se invece uno trova un gruppo di utenti amichevoli, quello vuole rimanere e contribuire e più siamo e più la gente è invogliata a unirsi a noi. Puoi dire quello che vuoi, ma di fatto è così che funziona. "Diventando collaboratori importanti" - perché ci sono collaboratori importanti adesso? PGV e Oneace se non sbaglio avevano partecipato ai blog ai tempi. Mi ricordo qualche nuovo utente che aveva detto che ci seguiva da un po' e poi ovviamente è sparito, ma il punto è: se mi dice che non vuoi aver a che fare con gli anonimi, ok, lo capisco, ma se vuoi negare il fatto che "forme di ingaggio" come blog, forum e simili aiutano con il "reclutamento" allora non è vero. Su che base puoi affermare che non hanno nessuna incidenza? Hai mai chiesto a chi si registra perché lo fa o da dove ha iniziato? Perché questo è di solito quello che avviene sulle wiki che hanno queste funzioni, e non lo dico io lo dicono le statistiche di Wikia. E non mi puoi dire "non siamo le altre wiki", perché il punto non è quale wiki siamo, ma che siamo una wiki. Se alla gente piace la cioccolata, le piace indipendentemente da dove abita. Certo, non è indispensabile e capisco ci siano in giro bimbi minkia per cui non ti piace, ma non girarmi la frittata dicendomi che non ha senso o che non funziona. Se vuoi possiamo discutere degli anonimi: non so se hai letto ma Wikia ha di recente dato la possibilità agli amministratori di scegliere se consentire agli anonimi di contribuire. Quindi c'è la possibilità di rendere la modifica "user only" su tutto il sito. Personalmente, non mi piace perché le piccole modifiche sono comuni (e anche utili) e mi sembra esagerato richiedere l'accesso, quindi preferirei evitare. Però magari possiamo solo limitare l'accesso al forum (non so come, per cui dovrò informarmi prima). Fammi sapere se ti interessa una di queste opzioni e magari possiamo discuterne, possibilmente coinvolgendo anche qualcun altro. Rieccomi! Sono stato assente per un po', purtroppo a mare sono stato senza internet. Comunque vorrei chiederti una cosa: non sarebbe il caso di togliere il template "aggiorna" ad alcuni personaggi di Dressrosa, come per esempio i guerrieri del blocco D oppure tutti i personaggi secondare che abbiamo visto. Inoltre avresti un po' di lavoro da darmi? Oneace (discussioni) 16:56, ago 14, 2015 (UTC) Non è meglio il corsivo per le annotazioni tra parentesi? Non so dove risponderti, comunque Robin durante la saga degli uomini pesce dice chiaramente che è la stessa tecnica della cp9 http://www.mangaeden.com/it/it-manga/one-piece/635/10/ Diablerunner (discussioni) 14:18, ago 17, 2015 (UTC)Diablerunner Mountain Ricky Ho appena finito tradurre la pagina. Scusa se l'ho fatto solo ora ma ci ho provato un'ora e mezza fa e mi diceva che ero ancora bannato quindi ho aspetteto la scadenza regolare. Ho anche aggiunto un paio di dettagli alla storia di Ricky e tre categorie. Per farlo al meglio ho anche controllato il manga e l'anime. Nel mange si vede che al personaggio manca un dente mentre nella pagina inglese parla di denti al plurale, quindi ho preferito modificare la frase e scrivere quello che ho visto nel manga, poiché l'anime non lo mostra mai da vicino. Grazie per l'opportunità e scusa per il tempo che ti ho fatto perdere oggi (ormai ieri). KuroUrufu (discussioni) 23:19, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) Ok, credo di avere sistemato minuscole e spazi (e "box" è stata una svista, l'ho corretto). PS: potrei chiederti a cosa servono questi spazi tra = e titolo? Non mi sembra di aver notato differenze... se non nel codice sorgente. Quindi è solo un modo di distinguerlo da altri tipi di intestazioni? KuroUrufu (discussioni) 23:38, ago 22, 2015 (UTC) 'Giorno. Per prima cosa oggi ho sistemato i link (sono solo tre o quattro). KuroUrufu (discussioni) 07:06, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Dato che oggi non potrò esserci per tutto il giorno, ne approfitto per lavorare un po' su delle pagine. Ho già creato "New World", la terza canzone di Brook, dato che ancora non c'era. Spero vada bene. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 07:32, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) No, significa che voglio cambiarla. Ho ancora intenzione di collaborare, anche se in effetti avrei dovuto pensarci due volte prima di fare di testa mia. Pensavo di non aver fatto nulla di male, ma ripensandoci sono stato piuttosto superficiale. La pagina della canzone l'avevo preparata l'altro giorno su word e mi sembrava fatta decentemente come inizio. Le modifiche le avevo fatte perché tra poco dovrò assentermi per un po' e volevo portarmi avanti. Lo so mi sono fatto prendere la mano. Questa settimana non so quanto spesso potrò collegarmi ma voglio davvero imparare. KuroUrufu (discussioni) Ciao Meganoide, devi sapere che sono Blackout con un altro nome utente. Per motivi che non sto qui a spiegarti ho creato quest'altro account. Volevo inserire l'immagine di Baby 5 da bambina nel template di Spider Miles, ma con quesrto nuovo account non mi dà più l'autorizzazione a modificarlo. --BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:20, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) in realtà c'è quello di Law da bambino, poi si potrebbe anche mettere l'immagine di Mone a vent'anni quando viveva a Dressrosa. Riesco a farti cambiare idea?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:34, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Allora non modifico niente. Riguardo l'immagine di Mone: quella a Dressrosa era meglio di niente :).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 17:44, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Dicevo sul serio per questa settimana, i primi di settembre ha degli esami di scuola e quindi voglio aumentare le ore di studio. Appena avrò un po' di tempo libero mi farò risentire. Non sono uno che molla alla prima difficoltà. Spero di aver chiarito, voglio davvero imparare e migliorare. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 22:24, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Ci posso provare. Visto che però io non seguo l'anime giapponese e non saprei vedere in quale episodio cercare i migliori primi piani, la maggior parte delle immagini saranno del manga. Man mano che carico le immagini sulla wiki le metto sulla mia pagina utente, vedi se ti piacciono e caricale sulla galleria, altrimenti dimmelo e cerco di fare un'altra immagine.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 08:02, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Ehi, ho appena aggiunto l'interlink della pagina inglese di Mountain Ricky (sulla pagina inglese c'era già l'interlink per quella italiana). KuroUrufu (discussioni) 08:55, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Dato che sulla pagina inglese c'era solo l'interlink italiano, ho aggiunto anche quelli francese e spagnolo (le uniche lingue in cui ho trovato la pagina) sia alla nostra che alla loro. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 09:04, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) Hai ragione, avevo scordato di mettere tra parentesi la specifica agli interlink inglese e spagnolo. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 16:43, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) OK, ho inserito due categorie: "utilizzatori di armi da tiro" e "lottatori", poiché Mountain Ricky viene visto con un fucile a tracolla mentre pratica la boxe, quindi dovrebbe appartenere ad entrambe. Quelle che avevo messo prima sembrano nell'ordine giusto che indica la pagina "layout categorie". KuroUrufu (discussioni) 09:15, ago 25, 2015 (UTC) Permettimi una domanda: visto che hai messo Sugar e Mone nel template degli ex abitanti di Spider Miles, bisogna anche aggiungerle alla categoria di "personaggi del mare settentrionale"? Te lo chiedo perchè, quando in passato io misi i pirati di Doffy nella suddetta categoria, mi dicesti di non mettere anche le due sorelle perchè non era certo che avessero abitato il mare settentrionale. Quindi ora è cambiato qualcosa?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 10:05, ago 25, 2015 (UTC) Ho inserito il profilo di Mountain Ricky, spero vada bene. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 08:17, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) OK, ricevuto. A proposito ho visto che modificato il mio post sul blog: avevo messo il nome di Jinbe come lo dicono nell'anime, non ci avevo pensato. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 12:06, ago 26, 2015 (UTC) Caricare immagini In teoria, Speciale:Carica dovrebbe già dire tutte le cose fondamentali, probabilmente o la gente non legge o c'è qualche pulsante dell'interfaccia di oasis che fa caricare le immagini direttamente senza passare per quella pagina. OK, ho ricaricato l'immagine in png e ho controllato che ci sia una sola volta la licenza, ora dovrebbe andare bene. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 10:04, ago 27, 2015 (UTC) Bene, allora primo lavoro finito. Spero che ce ne saranno altri. Qual è il prossimo passo? KuroUrufu (discussioni) 16:55, ago 27, 2015 (UTC) Sì, mi piacerebbe lavorare ai capitoli e stamattina volevo fare quello nuovo ma ho visto che l'avevi già fatto, così questa sera guardo quelli che mancano e mi metto al lavoro. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 11:42, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) Ho fatto il 126, poi stasera porovo a fare i seguenti. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 12:29, ago 28, 2015 (UTC) Ho finito Muhhi.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 07:24, set 2, 2015 (UTC) Episodi ita Guarda che ieri su Italia 2 ho visto l'episodio di Nami a Weatheria :D... penso che facciano delle piccole maratone giornaliere ecco perché sono così avanti. Se ce la faccio, oggi guardo che episodio fanno. In effetti sulla guida c'è quello, dovrebbe andare in onda fra poco, controllo se sia quello. Sì stanno trasmettendo thriller bark... :/ Evidentemente ieri hanno fatto una maratona di episodi a caso tanto per far qualcosa! Per l'immagine di Dragon nel capitolo 142 avevo dei dubbi, poiché nella wiki inglese lo inseriscono tra i personaggi l'ho messo anch'io. Per i tempi verbali del flashback, che copre l'intero capitolo, li avevo messi al presente perché ricordavo che era stato fatto lo stesso per altri capitoli simili, ma se dici che anche quelli sono da sistemare allora provo a cercarli e sistemare anche quelli. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 12:49, set 8, 2015 (UTC) Ho provato a cercare i capitoli con solo flashback ma quelli che ho trovato sono con i tempi giusti, quindi forse ricordavo male oppure sono già stati sistemati, non saprei. Comunque per i successivi capitoli così metterò direttamente il passato. KuroUrufu (discussioni) 13:00, set 8, 2015 (UTC) Taglia Guarda che non c'è nessuna ragione per dire che è un errore e sono passati alcuni giorni da quando ha sconfitto doflamingo... L'unica ragione per cui pensi che sia un errore è perché la notizia non è stata "strombazzata", ma visto che non può essere un errore di traduzione dobbiamo prenderla così com'è. Mi sembra una speculazione ben più grande dire che sia un errore o fare i finti tonti per una o più settimane. In fondo sono tre pagine da modificare al peggio...